Megamind Playlist Shuffle Challenge
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: My take on the Shuffle Challenge where I used the Megamind/Roxanne pairing from the movie, Megamind. If you don't know what the Shuffle Challenge is it's when you put your iPod on shuffle & you have from the beginning of that song til the end to write a drabble of a story or pairing that relates to the song. Rated T to be safe! (EDIT: I now have an iPod! As of Christmas, actually)
1. Challenge 1

**This is my take on the iPod shuffle challenge using the Megamind/Roxanne pairing. I don't have an iPod, though, so I used and used my biggest playlist (like 94 songs(?)). I think most, if not all, the stories are in first person, but the POV switches from character to character and at different times. Some Pre-Movie (I think), some Post-Movie (I know) and some during movie. It's a little confusing to tell who is who, but you eventually get it.**

* * *

"**Come on, Get Higher" - Matt Nathanson  
**

He makes me feel so complete. When I'm not with him, I'm constantly thinking about him. I just can't get him out of my head. He brings me higher. He drowns me in love. I know it is so wrong, but I can't help that it feels so right. He always says the perfect words. If I could only make him believe. Make him forget. Forget that we shouldn't be together, because we should. I miss him. I see angels and devils and God when he comes for me. It's so hard to tell the difference sometimes. Is he an angel or demon? I just want him to loosen my lips. Pull me close. Tell me I'm his temptress. Everything works when he's around.

"**At Last" – Etta James**

At last! She is mine! I can't believe she is finally mine. My love has come along. My lonely days are over. I don't have to spend the rest of my nights wondering if she could ever be with me, because she is. The skies above are finally blue. Every time I look at her, I see a dream. But, she's a dream I can speak to, a dream I can call my own. She's my little thrill. She's more dangerous than all of my inventions combined. When she smiles, the spell is cast. Her and her temptress ways. I'm in evil heaven, for she is mine at last. Ah, all this time, and now…. At last….

"**Animal" – Ke$ha**

I'm finally able to embrace what I want. I'm in love with what we are, not what we should be. We should be two human drones together, doing drone-ish things. But, no. I'm with him. He's my little animal. The world is spinning at the speed of light. My heart just races when I'm near him. I'm not asleep, I'm going to be up for the fight. I am alive, but it comes with the tragic ending.. He makes me realize that we only have one life to live, so we need to live it to it's fullest and just be happy. He makes my brain shuffle into commotion. He perplexes me. The night is fading, and all I can be certain of is today. Today, with him. Alive. Animals.

"**Animal" – Neon Trees**

She makes life so thrilling. I kinda wanna be more than friends. We speak like animals, we play pretend. I just can't sleep tonight. What is she waiting for? What? We just belong. I feel the chemicals kick in. I wanna run and hide. She's killing me! I just want to unleash the animal inside of me and be with her. I want more. I want more than just the silly game. I can't fight it. Why can't she understand? I definitely won't be able to sleep tonight. I just want to be with her and heart forever. Live life. Live to the fullest. Full of adventure and fun and laughter. Full of love.

"**Sweet Dreams" – Emily Browning**

This is what sweet dreams are made of. Who am I to disagree? I know how I feel. Some want to kidnap you, some of them want to get kidnapped by you. It's how it works. I want to be kidnapped by him forever. Mislead him with my "temptress" ways. This is truly what sweet dreams are made out of. Everybody's looking for something. Some want to be heros, some want to be villains. That's just life. But there's a fine, fine line between good and bad. Sometimes it's hard to tell where something stands. I know he's bad, but he just feels so right. Like this is where I'm meant to be. It's such a sweet dream. I never wanna wake up from it. I just wanna float in my mind's own movie, where I can be his forever, without worrying about the rest of the world. He's my sweet dream. My one and only sweet dream. And who says that I have to wake up if I don't want to? I can be with him there, in my sweet dream.

* * *

**So? Were my drabbles drabbley? If there were spelling mistakes, understand the challenge is that you have from the beginning of the song until the end of the song to write each one and after that, the rule is no going back. Well, I hope you liked it. I'll probably post more, but this is just a fun side thing for when I'm sick of writing my story, Secure in Your Embrace. Okay, well, if you wanna review, feel free to do so, but I mainly did this one just for fun.**


	2. Challenge 2

**Been a while since I did one of these. So I did one. Okay, well, enjoy. (P.S. in the last two, the dialogue is a little confusing, but you'll have to suck it up :P)**

* * *

**My Spirit Sang All Day – Gerald Finzi**

As soon as I won Roxanne, my spirit sang all day. It was nothing my tongue could verbalize. What beauty have I found? Music from heaven was she and she has changed me for the better. She asks what what is my joy. I reply, "Thou art my joy!"

**Amor de mi Alma – Z. Randall Stroope**

Oh, dearest Roxanne. How I love you with a burning passion in my soul! You are where I truly belong, my real habitat. For you, I battle in strife. For you, I urge to carry on, for you are the love of my life. I want you as a garment for my soul. For you, I write the song of my passion which has been inscribed deep into my soul. I never plan on going solo as long as I have you by my side. For you, I do everything. I can't describe how much I would do for you. And for you, I live this life. You are my destiny. For you, I suffer every wound so that you may be safe. And for you, I will die. I will lay down my life for you, and for you I give my last breath. For you, my dear, for you.

**Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap**

Oh, please don't give up now Megamind. I know you can fight this new challenge. Don't lose your head. You've made mistakes, but none of us are perfect. None of us were angels, and you know I love you. I've watched you slowly wind down after all these years. Even if you are physically grown, you are still growing up, my dear. This is a part of life and everyone must face it. You never give up, so please don't kill your dignity. All those mistakes? They were a long time ago. You are okay by me, and I know you can do this. Go fight Tighten. I need you now more than ever, strapped to this building, and you never back down. It will be difficult, but don't let me die. Don't let this happen. There is good in you, I know it. Don't back down.

**Everything I do, I do it for You – Bryan Adams**

Oh, Roxanne. I wish you only knew what I would do for you. If you were to look into my eyes, you would see what you really mean to me. If you search your soul, you'd find me there, and you wouldn't need to search any longer. Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. Plenty of people say that the bad guy doesn't get the girl, but they don't know that I do everything for you. I would sacrifice anything, and everything, for you. I can't help it! There's just nothing I want more than you, my dear! There'd be no love like your love. No other could give more love to you than me. Not Metro _Mahn_, or that creepy cameraman of yours. I don't care. I love you so, so muchg. Look into your heart! All of this? I just want you to see me. To notice me. Don't tell me I should give up, because I will die before I give in to them. I'd lie for you, I'd walk the wire for you. I'd die for you. I know you know that it's true. I do everything for you. Everything I do, is for you. There's nothing to hide. I know I may appear like a scary monster, but I'm just a man who loves you. You just can't tell me otherwise. I'd be there for you, given the opportunity. I'd die in your place, anywhere, anytime. Just know this. Oh, I wish you knew this! That I'd go all the way for you. Do anything and everything. Everything. Such a strong word. But, it's true. It's true that everything I do, I do it for you, and you only. For you.

**Island in the Sun – Emma Roberts**

A getaway! Just what we need! After all the stress of fighting Tighten and becoming the city's new hero, you sure could use a break, my sweet blue beau. An island in the sun. When you are on the golden sea, you don't need to use that large cranium of yours, just some time to kil and play and relax. We'll run away together. We'll spend some time forever. We'll never feel like this again, a break from all worries, so enjoy it while it lasts. Savor it. We're just having fun! You don't need to control your brain! Just lay back and enjoy the sun. This island in the sun. Who knows when we'll get to do this again? Just focus on us? We'll never feel it anymore. So, enjoy.

**The Call – Regina Spektor**

It all started out as a feeling. Which turned into a small thought. Which turned into a quiet word. Dear, I have to go away, but just because I have to go, doesn't mean we can't survive it. Megamind, don't worry. You'll come back when this battle is over, no need to say goodbye. I love you, and that's all that matters. It may be just a feeling, but just because the others may not understand it, doesn't mean you have to forget it. Just remember all the good times. You'll come back when we call you, no need to say goodbye.

**Centerfold – J. Geils Band**

"Roxanne, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"_This?"_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"That doesn't matter! You're nude!"

"Look, it was a long time ago! I was eighteen, and I had no money!"

"After all this time, you never told me that you were the centrefold of a swimsuit catalogue way back when?"

"It was a _long_ time ago!"

"I don't think I can ever look at you the same way again!"

"Please, Megsy! Please, don't get mad!"

"I don't think I'm mad. It's just hard to believe that _my_ angel is the centrefold!"

"That's all?"

"And, well, my blood runs cold when I see this. I… just wanna take you to a motel room and tak e those cloothes off… in _private_."

**Love Shack – B52's**

"Miss Ritchi, Minion and I are no longer calling this the Evil Lair."

"Oh, so you think I care?"

"From now on, you will officially refer to this building as the…. _Love Shack_."

"Oh my God, you're kidding?" Roxanne asks, in disbelief.

"No, Miss Ritchi," Minion chimes in, "Sir is not."

"Look at this!" Megamind says excitedly with the flip of a swith. A disco ball appears out of the ceiling.

"A disco ball? So scary!"

"Not just _any_ disco ball. The _Disco Ball of Doom_."

"You've got to be joking!"

"Miss Ritchi, this is the love shack! Can you not handle it's funkyness?"

"Tin Roof Rusted!" the reporter says, with great sarcasm.

"That's what I like to hear at the _Love Shack_."


	3. Challenge 3

Radio Radio Radio – Ke$ha

"Oh, God! Megamind, don't you dare taunt me like that!"

Megamind began to turn on the CD player to some sexy playlist that Roxanne found so seductive.

"Oh, why not, my dear mistress?" He teases as he brushes his lips against hers.

See, Roxanne had a secret fetish for that invisible car that wasn't so secret after a while into their new relationship.

"Oh my god! Just.. gah…"

He tickled her in all the right placed. He squeezed in the right places. It was so sexy.

Eventually, the only thing on was the radio.

Dance Alarm – Titus Jones

"C'mon, Megs! Don't tell me you can't dance! I've seen you do your little "almost victory" dances when you were still a villain, so don't give me that bullshit!" Roxanne said to her new boyfriend at her best friend, Jo's, wedding reception.

"But, now I'm good. I can't pull off my evil seduction techniques anymore!"

"C'mon! Please! For Jo? It would be very rude if I didn't dance at my best friend's wedding reception! Please, her parents didn't even come because she was getting married to a woman. Barely anyone came. Please?"

"Fine….. SOUND THE ALARM!"

Megamind drags Roxanne on to the dance floor, dipping her and swirling her around. He danced so passionately, but still with a showman's attitude.

Jo and Flora saw them and smiled. It couldn't get any better.

Chinese – Lily Allen

It was perfect. Their life together, that was. Everything was so balanced and they could just relax now. Megamind would like nothing better than when he would see Roxanne's face as she walked through the secret entrance.

He'd wipe the tears off her eyes and then embrace her in his arms ever-so-sweetly. They'd make tea and go for a walk. Then, in the afternoon, they'd just talk for a few hours. They'd order Chinese and then watch TV.

It was amazing. They spent almost every day together and they would just laugh until they cried, and they'd order Chinese and watch TV. Together.


	4. Challenge 4

**I _PROMISE _I'm working on _Secure in Your Embrace_ and _MegaScars_, but I felt this deserved a little attention and these only take like ten minutes and they get my creative juices flowing, so yeah... Enjoy my miny drabbles. Some of them are OOC and/or AU, but what do you expect when I have 2227 songs on my iPod touch? .**

* * *

**I got U- Selena Gomez**

Why was he proud of hurting her like that? He fooled her. Did he _really_ love her? Why didn't he feel as bad as to lay down and give up? No! He would fight Tighten! He would show everyone who was in charge! He'd indulge in the sport he loved oh-so much. She couldn't believe that he was Bernard. And he was quite accomplished at his slyness and ability to carry it on this far. She gave him so much power. He loved her…. But he felt powerful. He felt in control. For once, he actually got somebody. He fooled someone. He won. He played with her, just like a plastic dead-eyed desk toy. He got her. He tricked her. He won. But, looking back, maybe he didn't want to.

**Breakout – Miley Cyrus**

This was the time to breakout. To be free. Every chance he got with her, he took advantage of. He loved not worrying about the rest of the world. The day is just too long. He held on until he heard the phone ring. That's when he knew he could kick back and… be himself, even if he had to be someone else. He got to spend time with her doing silly nothings he never did with anyone before. He could ride bikes and go to the library and joke around. He wished that it could last forever. Being with Roxanne. One day, the truth would come out, and he wouldn't be able to have this time anymore, but he was so grateful for the time he had. The time he had to let go. The time he could dance and laugh and lose control for one. It felt so good to let go. To breakout. With her…

**Grenade (Bruno Mars Cover) – Memphis May Fire**

Can't you see I'd do anything for you? Why did you break my heart? All I ever wanted was your love, and you turned out to be something totally different… and evil. I would have died for you, but then you turned out to be the person that I thought would be the first to kill me. Oh, Megamind, why did you have to be Bernard? The Bernard that I came to love so much? I gave you my whole heart and you just tossed it in the trash, after dehydrating it. You wouldn't do the same for me. Would you? You said that you cared. You lied. You never did! Did you? You watched me burn right in front of you and just remained silent. I am so dumb! How could I ever fall for a villain? The sad thing is, I think I still would. I would still catch a grenade for you. I still… I hate to say it… love you…

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World – Tears for Fears**

Everybody wants to rule the world. And now I can. But…. I don't think I want to, anymore. What's the point in ruling the world if no one would challenge me? What's the fun in getting my way all the time, without working for it. It's the journey, not the destination, they say. It was my oldest desire. It was my only goal. Now, the only thing I can do is sit here and sit to a dead-eyed plastic desk toy. I was so glad when I almost made it, but once I DID, I was not longer content. A lot of people would kill for the position I had… literally, but I don't want it anymore. I'm an evil overlord, and for what? There is no hero. It won't end. How does one enjoy this? All the luxury without any drive? Without any motive? How do I enjoy this. Maybe I don't want to rule the world, after all…

**Bad Reputation – Avril Lavigne**

Do they really think I care about what they think of me? They're living in the past. I have a modern mind. A more evolved one. I don't give a damn about my bad reputation. I can run this town if I want. I'm never going to care about what they say about me. I know that I've got me head in the game and I know what I'm doing. So what if I ruin the town? It's fun. Everyone thinks so. Miss Ritchi seems to find it useful for her career. Metro _Mahn_ receives glory. And I have fun. So why should I care about my bad reputation?

* * *

**REVIEW! or not. Personally, for these ones, I won't beg like I do for _Secure_ or _MegaScars_. But it would be nice ^_^**


End file.
